greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Hoyt
Vanessa Hoyt is an attending perinatologist and neonatologist working at St. Ambrose Hospital and the former girlfriend of Sam Bennett. History Elisha Sam called Vanessa in for a consult for Elisha, whose baby had a heart condition. ("Fear of Flying") Kayla Lindy When Addison advised Kayla Lindy that she needed to reduce the triplets she was carrying to a singleton, the people she was carrying the baby for called Vanessa in for a second opinion. She proposed a procedure that would allow Kayla to continue the pregnancy. The procedure was done, but it didn't help and Kayla was left in a coma when she started throwing clots during a second surgery. ("Triangles") Kayla remained on life support. Her husband decided he wanted to remove life support and let Kayla have peace, but Vanessa and the McConnells opposed the decision because she was still pregnant with the McConnells' triplets. A judge ruled that Kayla had to remain on life support and her room was restricted to medical personnel. However, Eddie, with help from Charlotte King, ended up in her room alone and disconnected her ventilator. To the doctors' shock, Kayla started breathing on her own. ("Pulling the Plug") When Geraldine Ginsberg was brought in to look on Kayla's case, her fellow, Amelia Shepherd believed she could help Kayla even when Ginsberg felt it was hopeless. Vanessa asked Amelia not to do the surgery she planned because the fetuses were near viability. She did the surgery despite this request and during the surgery, the three babies had to be delivered and taken to the NICU. ("Eyes Wide Open") Relationships Romantic Vanessa was briefly involved with Sam Bennett. During a date, he left to tend to a patient and said he'd return, but he never did. So she confronted him about it, saying she'd lived in the professional shadow of Addison and she didn't want to live in her shadow in her personal life. Sam later went to her and said he was ready to chase her, so she better be ready to get caught. ("Fear of Flying") After Sam didn't stand up for her while Addison was working on Kayla Lindy, Vanessa broke things off with him because he wanted Addison. ("Eyes Wide Open") Career Dr. Hoyt's career is overshadowed by Dr. Montgomery due to their similarities as neonatal specialists, with the primary difference that Dr. Hoyt is not trained in the surgical care of infants. ("Fear of Flying") As a perinatologist, Dr. Hoyt completed an OB/GYN residency followed by a maternal-fetal medicine fellowship. Like Addison, her patients include pregnant mothers with high-risk pregnancies. As a neonatologist, Dr. Hoyt completed a pediatrics residency followed by a neonatal-perinatal medicine fellowship. Although her patients in this field are primarily premature babies/neonates and practicing in St. Ambrose Hospital's NICU, her function is non-surgical care management, treatment, and, if needed, consultations with pediatric and neonatal surgeons. Notes and Trivia *Dr. Hoyt referred to Dr. Montgomery as a "double-board certified red-head". Gallery Episodic PP316VanessaHoyt.png|Fear of Flying PP317VanessaHoyt.png|Triangles PP318VanessaHoyt.png|Pulling the Plug PP319VanessaHoyt.png|Eyes Wide Open Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:Doctors